Its more that just a silly crush
by DoogleKittyCat
Summary: The gang are now in year 6.spinelli has a crush on t.j well its more than just a silly crush,she oves him.but what happens when a new girl comes to the school and starts to flurt with him ?and how will spinelli act?


**me-enjoy na no da**

**t.j-tender a story about us**

**spinelli-....cool**

Spinellis P.O.V

Hi I'm Ashley Funicello Spinelli call me Ashley or else il give you a knuckle that? Anyway I am now eleven years old and in the last year in elementary school. I have changed over the years quite a lot. My black hair is straighten and it reaches down to my shoulders, my long fringe goes diagonal across my forehead covering up my bushy eyebrows. I have grown about up to 5'ft 2 and I am developing into a beautiful young woman. That's what my mom said."Ugh" me a woman? Noway, nuh uh.I sometimes get picked on for my chest, even the Ashley's pick on me about my chest, its not my fault they have no bitches. Anyway I'm wearing a light blue t-shirt with my green hoodie with "82" on the front of it ,I'm also wearing some skinny black trousers and my beloved pair of leopard skin etnis.

**Normal P.O.V**

"Pookie time to get up for school"Flo shouted from the bottom of the scowled stomping down the staircase with her black school back other her right shoulder.

" ITS SPINELLI!You want me to spell it out for you S-P-I-N-E-L-L-I!" she screamed irritated at her mom.

"Okay pookie,heres you lunch Ashley" She smiled at her annoyed daughter giving her a brown paper bag with some home-made food in it.

"Thanks"spinneli muttered as she stormed out of the house in a temper.

Spinnelli walked slowly making her way to school," hate school" she muttered as two kindergartners ran past her laughing. She heaved a heavy sigh as her legs carried her through the school gates. She made her way over by the bike sheds where her and the gang would normally meet." Where is everybody?" she thought tapping her foot on the ground impatiently.

"Hey spin"

"Huh?"

Spinnelli turned around facing the leader of the gang,T.j.

He grinned at her locking up his new yellow BMX inside one of the bike sheds.

"Oh hi teej"Spinnelli squeaked looking at him nervously with butterflies in her stomach. "why does he look so damn cute" she thought

"How you are this morning spin?" he asked her pulling her into a hug.

Spinnelli blushed; it was the first time T.j had hugged her in years."I-im F-f-ine Teej"she stammered as he broke off the hug.

"Good" he grinned.

"err so teej?"

"Yeah spin?"

"Youdoinganythignafterchool?"she asked hastily

"What's that spin?"

Spinnelli took a deep breath as she looked into eyes.

"Are you doing anything after scho…"

"TEEJ OVER HERE" Called Vince

T.j shrugged as he looked at spinelli,"ask me later spin". Spinelli frowned.

"whatever."

DRING DRING The school bell went for first lesson

"Okay class calm down" Miss grotke smiled calmly at her pupils as they sat in there places.

T.j next to Vince, spinelli behind T.j, Gretchen beside spinelli on the left and mikey and Gus at the back of the room.

"We are so lucky to have you as a teach again miss"T.j winked at miss grotke.

Miss grotke blushed pink." why thank you T.j"

There was a knock at the door." I wonder who that will be" miss grotke smiled opening the door."Oh hello, you must be the new girl, Jessica,"

The girl smiled. she had long curly blond hair, a few freckles, a skinny body like a six years old. Miss grotke showed her the classroom and introduced her to the class." you may sit next to…Gus" Miss grotke smiled pointing to the desk next to the young boy, she was wearing a pink boob-tube with a really short mini skirt."Okay"Jessica giggled as she pulled up her chair.

"Okay now class, make Jessica feel likes she welcome and special. now lets get on with a bit of poetry, get out your English books a write about something you love the most"

T.j put up his hand." Miss can I borrow a pen please."

Jessica smiled getting out a pen, she got out of her chair and gave it to T.j.

"Here you can borrow mine" she winked at T.j flirty.

"Thanks Jessica, nice pen by the way"T.j winked back at her friendly.

Spinelli glared at Jessica as the blond walked back to her desk with her hands on her hip. Her eyes burned with anger as she glared at the slut, how she dare flirt with her man. Okay he wasn't her man. But she cared deeply for T.j,she had loved him more than anything, she felt like crying as the blond-slut and T.j pass glazes at each other.

"Miss Grotke"her voice croaked trying hard not to cry.

"Yes spinelli?"

"Need toilet, have to go"Spinnelli got off her desk running out of the classroom.

"Oh dear, Gretchen do you know what's wrong with spinnelli?" miss grotke asked concerned.

Gretchen shrugged. Miss Grotke nodded sitting down onto her desk.

DRING DRING

Lunchtime

"T.j is it okay if I have dinner with you and your friends" Jessica asked him sweetly.

"sure, this is the cafeteria"T.j said showing Jessica the cafeteria.

"wow its so small"

"yeh,lets sit here"

The both sat down on a table. Eating there packed lunch.

"Yo yo yo" Vince sat next to T.j with his tray of food. Jessica gave Vince a small smile as she ate her salad. Soon after Gretchen, Mickey and Gus came to join them.

"Where's spin?" asked T.j worried

"don't you remember teej,she ran out of first lesson and never came back" sighed Gretchen.

"Oh.I guess she doesn't want to hang with us anymore" Vince spat as he pointed over to spineli who was sat on her own. Gretchen got up.

"il talk to her"

"No I will" Jessica butted in.

"You sure?spinelli can be a handful"

"don't worry" Jessica trotted off to spinnelli.

Spinnelli looked up at Jessica who was standing in front of her. she frowned. just what she fucking needed a bitch standing there smirking at her.

"what do you want?"

"Look, stop acting a bitch to me, I haven't done anything wrong. all I have been doing is making friends and T.j is quit hot. so I want him as a Boyfriend" Jessica sniggered nastily at spinnelli.

"You'll never get T.j"Spinnelli nearly shouted.

"You'll see"

"Whatever"

Jessica walked off back to the gang leaving spinneli feeling like finally ended. Back to class for its last lesson. The day slowly ended. The sun was going ran out of the lesson to catch up to T.j who was running as fast as he can to get out.

"TEEJ WAIT UP!"

"Oh hi spin"

"Teej,what are you doing after school?" she asked him crossing her fingers hoping I was free.

"Sorry spin,im taking Jessica for a tour around the town, got to go cya spin" She waved starting to run off again.

Spinnelli clenched her fists. "that bitch" she stared out of one of the school windows, she watched Jessica as link arms with HER T.j as the walked passed the school. Spinnelli felt a little tear escape from her eyes." he doesn't love me."

**

* * *

**

**me-you like it na no da?**

**spinelli-..okay **

**gretchen-Please review**


End file.
